1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel propulsion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known vessel includes a vessel propulsion apparatus that propels the vessel by sucking in water from a hull bottom and jetting the water rearward.
For example, a conventional vessel described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,165 includes a jet pump including a steering nozzle and a reverse deflector. A jetting direction of water jetted rearward from an opening of the steering nozzle is changed in right and left directions by the steering nozzle. The reverse deflector moves up and down between a forward drive position (raised position) at which the opening of the steering nozzle is opened and a reverse drive position (reverse position) at which the opening of the steering nozzle is closed by the reverse deflector. When the reverse deflector is positioned at a neutral position between the raised position and the reverse position, a portion of the opening of the steering nozzle is closed by the reverse deflector.
When in a state in which the reverse deflector is positioned at the neutral position, water is jetted obliquely rearward to the right from the steering nozzle, a portion of the water stream is blocked by the reverse deflector. That is, a portion of the water stream is blocked by the reverse deflector and flows obliquely forward to the right and the remaining portion flows obliquely rearward to the right without being blocked by the reverse deflector. A thrust in an obliquely rearward direction and a thrust in an obliquely forward direction are thereby generated. The neutral position is a position at which a front/rear direction component of the thrust in the obliquely rearward direction and a front/rear direction component of the thrust in the obliquely forward direction are balanced and a thrust (resultant force) that moves a stern in a left direction is generated. Thus, when in the state in which the reverse deflector is positioned at the neutral position, water is jetted obliquely rearward to the right from the steering nozzle, the vessel turns to the right on the spot.